Dirge's Haunting Past
Story In Adventure Bay, Zuma wakes up to a startling noise, he goes out to look and he finds a branch so he turns around and finds the mysterious man, he catches Zuma, he leaves a note In the morning Dirge: Where is Zuma? Chase: I found a note on Zuma's Pup House (Chase reads it) Dear pups I have captured your friend here if you want to see him again met me outside of adventure bay tonight and do not tell Ryder Ps You to Dirge Dirge turns pale white when he heard his name as he knew that his past is coming to haunt him Chase: Are you sick? Dirge: I might know who that is Chase: Who? Dirge: its.....Andrew Chase: Who is Andrew? Rubble: Yeah who is he? Dirge: Andrew was my previous owner Chase: He is your previous owner?! Dirge: Yes he use to be until that tragic day Chase: What happened? Dirge: Andrew was once a good owner until he had plans to control everypup and dog in the world how is that? I had taken the final piece and ran off with it and now he is after me Skye: So that's why you were in the woods Dirge: Yeah Marshall: Wait now that you mention him I noticed something...... Dirge: What? Marshall: Well after Chase's incident I found footprints and a screw driver behind a bush thinking a lost person it may have been him that did it Dirge: He must of thought that was me Valerie: Could it be possible that it he put that device on Zuma's hovercraft? Dirge: He did have one of those in his shed, anyway I took it away from him and grabed some gear and headed off before he noticed Andrew: *flashback* Finally I am almost finished with my invention all I need is the darn antenna so where is it? Dirge do you have it? Dirge Dirge: No! (Grabs the antena from the counter and runs) (Then a loud door slam is heard) Dirge: (grabs some grear and runs) You'll never get it back! Andrew: Dirge get back here, I need it to rule the all the dogs in the world (Dirge ran fast as he can into a town) Andrew: Dirge where are you?! Dirge: *pants* I need to get away from him before he finds me (Dirge finds an alley and goes to sleep in the trash can till next morning) Andrew: Dirge where are you? (Dirge wakes up hears him and hides inside the trash can) (Andrew looks into the alley, but doesn't see Dirge) Dirge: *voice* I was frightened and after he left I was there hungry in the city Dirge: I need to go befor he finds me, but somewhere far (Dirge heads to the forest) Andrew: Where is that mutt?! Dirge: (drops the antenna and grabs it agan leaves a trail of paw prints of mud) Andrew: He went that way, huh. (Andrew follows the paw print trail) Dirge:(hears him faintly and starts running to a fence he crawls under it and keeps running) (Andrew is now stuck behind the fence) Andrew: I will get you Dirge and all of your friends too! (Dirge keeps running until he heard someone on a tree) (End of flash back) Dirge : So that's basically what happened... Ryder: Hey pups Chase: (Acts natural) Uh....hi Ryder Skye: Hi Ryder Ryder: Where is Zuma? Chase: Uh .... he is out surfing and staying a night with .......... Ryder: Chase I know you are lying Chase: Uh..... (Chase starts fidgeting) Skye: He is asleep Rocky: Yeah Ryder: Ok (The note flies past Ryder) Chase: Uh .... (Chase runs after it and catches it) Scene Change to Zuma and Andrew Andrew: Soon he'll regret of leaving me! Zuma: Who will? Andrew: Dirge!! Zuma: Why do you want him so much? Andrew: Of what he has stolen from me !! Zuma: Ok Zuma: What if Ryder needs me? Andrew: And once I get him back, I'll dispose of you and those mutts and don't worry he won't long after I'm done (Zuma quietly barks and his pup tag glows) Zuma: Ryder help me (Chase takes Ryder's pup pad before he notices) Zuma: Help Chase Chase: (Whispers) okay but we can't let Ryder know or he might not give you back Zuma: I probably won't get back unless you guys help (Andrew hears this and hits Zuma) Chase: We will just don't call in Ryder's pup pad he can't kno.......(Ryder takes his pup pad) (The screen goes blank) Chase: Sorry Ryder Ryder: Who were you talking to? Chase: Uh Zuma he said he is going to camp out today Ryder: Ok and he doesn't want to be bothered then Chase: Yep (Ryder drops his pup pad and does not notice) Rocky: Is something wrong Ryder? Ryder: No why? (Chase presses the button for the pups) Chase: PAW Patrol to the backyard (Everypup except Zuma arrived at the backyard) Marshall: (Not knowing his friend was captured) Where is Zuma? Chase: Someone captured him and we're going to get him back Marshall: Then let's hurry Chase: We can't we have to wait till night and also that person named Andrew wants Dirge for Zuma Then nightfall occurs and the rescue team and they meet back to the backyard. Chase: Ready ? Pups: Ready! Chase: Lets go! Then with Zuma and Andrew. Zuma: Let me go! Andrew: No we have to go somewhere Zuma: Where? Andrew: Oh just a place where I put a trap for your mutt friends and for me to get Dirge Zuma: The PAW Patrol wouldn't fall for your dumb trap Andrew: Oh they will (puts a bandana on Zuma's mouth) Zuma: *Muffled* Get this off me (Andrew ignores him meanwhile) Chase: Okay where are we supposed to meet him? Dirge: It said right over here Andrew: Hello Dirge Dirge: Hello Andrew (A wired fence trap lands on all of the pups, but Chase and Dirge) (Chase is standing behind the fence so it looks to Andrew that all of the pups are in there) Chase: Let Zuma and everypup go! Andrew:What are you going to do about it since you're in a cage Andrew Laughs evilly and walks away with Dirge Chase: Growls* Dirge: Let them go you have me ! Andrew: If I have you they will try and stop me so if they're in a cage they can't stop me. Dirge: Well your never going to find it Andrew: Yes I will or *holds out a remote with a lightning bolt on it* else Dirge: No If I do you'll cause harm to others Andrew: I don't care as long as I get it back Scene changes back to The rescue team (Zuma passed out of the loss of air) Chase: We have to save Zuma and Dirge, how? Skye: Get us out of this cage Rocky: Maybe I can use my claws to bend the wires Marshall: Let me help (Rocky and Marshall get a small hole just the size for Skye) Chase: Can you get through? (Skye gets out) Chase: Go help Zuma first (Skye goes to help him but thinks he is unconscious, but he is actually just sleeping. Skye unties the bandana and Zuma wakes up) Zuma: huh?... Skye: you are alright? Zuma: yeah I just choked on this Skye: How are we going to free them? Zuma: Andrew was talking about a weak spot on the side where it broke Zuma: The.... left side (Marshall and Rocky go to the left side) Zuma: The spot was near the bottom Skye: Do you think Rocky can use his claw an reach it? Zuma: I think so and can I ask you something Skye: Yes? Zuma: Can you untie my paws? Skye: Oh sorry (Skye unties Zuma's paws) Zuma: Thanks Skye Meanwhile with Dirge and Andrew Dirge: Ok I will help you find it just don't hit that button Andrew: Where is it?! Dirge: I put it in Zuma's pup pack which Zuma has with him Andrew: Well then we have to pay a small visit to him (smiles evilly) Dirge: I won't let you Andrew Andrew: Who is going to stop me ? Dirge: Me!! (Dirge jump and bites Andrew's arm) Andrew: Ouch! (Andrew gets him off) (Dirge does it again) Andrew: You!!! (Andrew tranquilizes him) (Dirge falls asleep) Meanwhile with the pups Zuma: Let's go save Dirge Chase: Lets go.... *they see Andrew* Zuma: I am going to go (Zuma hides in a bush) Andrew: Oh I see you escaped now where is Zuma?! Skye: He ran back to the lookout Chase: Why do you need him? Andrew: Let's say I need his Pup pack Rocky: Well what ever is in it you're not getting it! Andrew: This says otherwise (Andrew shoots Rocky in the side with a tranquilizer dart) Andrew: Anyone else? Chase: (stays quiet) (All the pups go behind a tree except Chase) Chase : You may have that, but Ruff Ruff net! (At that time Andrew shot two tranquilizer darts one hit Zuma in the bush and one hit Chase in the head) Andrew: And now to get out of this net Rubble: Grab them, I'll get Chase and someone get Dirge (Dirge come out of the shadows and shoots Andrew with a tranquilizer dart) Rubble: Dirge? Dirge: I took out his long lasting darts and put in short time Skye: So they will wake up soon? Dirge: Yes probably by the time we get back the lookout Marshall: what should we do with him... Dirge: Hook up Chase's vehicle to mine and have Zuma and Chase ride in the truck (The pups get back to the lookout) Rubble: Finally we made it back (Ryder comes to the pups) Ryder: Where have you pups been? Rubble: Uh ...... Zuma: Saving me Ryder: What? Rubble: Is Chase awake yet? Zuma: No Ryder: What is going on I thought you just got picked up from camping out Rubble: Wait and where is Dirge now? Dirge: Right here Marshall : Well Ryder we ........ (Zuma cuts in and explains the whole story) Rubble: Basically that's why we didn't tell you Ryder: Where is Andrew now? (Zuma points to a police car with Andrew in it) Dirge: Chase wake up Skye: Let him sleep, besides It's time to go to bed (Dirge looks to the starry sky) Dirge: OK (Skye kisses Chase on his forehead) Skye: Good night Chase Previous story click here Next story click here Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Spooky Tails